


Aishiteru

by Monilovely



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Moving On, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Passaram mais de dez anos depois do final da Quarta Guerra Ninja e Tenten conseguiu construir sua família com a qual ela havia sonhado há tanto tempo.Mas ainda havia algo faltando.Neji.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Rock Lee/Tenten





	Aishiteru

As estrelas brilhavam sobre sua cabeça enquanto sua mente vagava para lugares distantes, além do espaço, do tempo e da realidade.

Quanto tempo se passou desde a morte de Neji? Um ano? Dois? Três? Bom, realmente não importava tanto assim, ela nunca superaria sua morte mesmo.

Não sabia exatamente quando aquela paixão começou. Talvez durante os exames chunnin? Os cabelos longos do Hyuuga eram simplesmente magníficos quando ele estava lutando. A forma como ele se movimentava era simplesmente soberba e atraía todos os olhares para ele, incluindo os de Tenten.

Desde o começo, Neji era conhecido como o gênio do clã Hyuuga. Seu pai, Hizashi Hyuuga, foi morto no lugar de seu tio, Hiashi Hyuuga. E, por ser da casa secundária, sempre lhe diziam que sua função era proteger os membros da casa principal. Que não tinha escolha a não ser fazer o que a casa principal mandava. Que seu destino era o de servir aos de nível mais alto na hierarquia de seu clã. E Neji engolia essas ideias como se fossem pão servido à uma família que não comia há muitos dias. Se não fosse por Naruto, ele muito provavelmente teria tido uma vida tão infeliz quanto a que lhe foi imposta.

A ninja de cabelos presos agradecia todos os dias pelo Uzumaki ter conseguido tirar o Hyuuga de sua escuridão e deixado sua vida mais colorida. Poder finalmente ver Neji sorrindo foi uma das metas da morena há muito tempo. Ela sequer se importava que fora Naruto quem colocou essa expressão em seu rosto, ela apenas queria vê-lo feliz.

Dentre todas as pessoas que amavam e admiravam Neji, Tenten fosse a única que o amava de verdade. Claro que tudo começou com uma paixonite de fã, afinal, o Hyuuga de cabelos castanhos era um rapaz bonito, tinha notas boas, era um gênio, prodígio e era reconhecido em tudo o que fazia. Mas conforme as coisas foram acontecendo e o tempo foi passando, algo mudou dentro da morena. Ela passou a se entender melhor com o moreno e logo se tornaram grandes amigos. Eles se ajudavam e estavam sempre juntos, e ela passou a notar como Neji era além de suas boas notas e boa aparência.

Ele sabia se divertir, podia brincar, fazendo palhaçada assim como Lee e Gai-sensei. Era alguém legal de estar ao lado, pois sempre se importava com como todos estavam indo e se estavam felizes.

E então, Tenten começou a se sentir muito mais confortável quando ao lado, sentia-se completa e aquecida por dentro. Sempre que estava ao lado de Neji, seu kokoro batia mil e uma vezes mais rápido e suas bochechas ficavam quentes como nunca antes.

Mas quando as coisas clicaram dentro de sua mente, era tarde demais.

Gentilmente colocou girassóis na lápide do antigo colega de time, abrindo um pequeno sorriso enquanto sentava-se em frente à mesma.

\- Ohayo, Neji. Me desculpe por demorar demais hoje, é que o Metal chamou uns amigos para dormir em casa e ficou tudo uma bagunça. Ele está melhorando em seu entrosamento na escola, tem sorriso mais e conversado mais com os amigos. Lee e Gai-sensei estão bem também! Parece que depois da guerra eles deram uma sossegada… Ou pelo menos tentaram… - coçou a nuca, envergonhada. - Pra mim, as coisas andam ótimas também. Sasuke vem nos visitar hoje e Naruto está muito empolgado, quase destruiu toda a sala do Hokage. Hinata também está bem, cuidando das crianças sem muitos problemas, e nós sempre nos reunimos na casa de alguém pra conversar e desperdiçar a vida. - sorriu docemente. - Eu sinto sua falta, Neji. Todos sentimos. Espero que você esteja tão feliz aí como estamos aqui. - acariciou a lápide listrada com a mão delicada. - Bom, é melhor eu ir, senão vou chegar atrasada pra abrir minha loja.

Levantou-se do chão e encarou o túmulo por mais alguns minutos, não conseguia desviar os olhos, imaginando que conseguia ainda ver os olhos perolados do moreno. Inconscientemente, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e caiu bem em cima do nome do Hyuuga, estimulando outras a descer por suas bochechas.

\- Eu queria ter te contado antes, Neji. Contado o que sentia, quem sabe as coisas não teriam sido diferentes? Você não sabe o quanto eu queria ter dito que eu te amo, Neji. Meus sentimentos não mudaram… nem um pouco… - cerrou os punhos, mas logo relaxou-os novamente, respirando fundo e soltando o ar com a voz trêmula.

Por um instante, Tenten conseguia sentiu sentir um calor em sua bochecha, espantando as lágrimas para longe. Era o mesmo calor que a morena sentia quando estava perto de Neji.

\- Neji… Eu te amo… Te amo tanto… Sinto tanto sua falta… - abriu um pequeno sorriso, imaginando o moreno à sua frente escutando cada palavra que deixava sua boca. - Obrigada, Neji. Eu juro que nunca vou te esquecer, meu amor.

\- Mamãe! - gritou uma voz da entrada do cemitério, onde estavam Metal e Lee, aguardando o retorno de Tenten. - Vamos nos atrasar! Vamos logo! - continuou o pequeno, tirando a morena de seu transe.

\- Estou indo! - gritou ela, dando um último sorriso na direção da lápide e voltando para sua família com um belo sorriso em seus lábios.

 _Sayonara, Tenten._ \- Murmurou o Hyuuga, seus olhos acompanhando cada passo que sua amada dava para seu futuro brilhante. - _Eu te amo._


End file.
